zombiewatchsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Building Options
Zombie Watch - Zombie Survival has a lot of building options which are crucial for your survival! You can build following groups of items: #'Basic' #'Defense' #'Creative' #'Explosives' Before you start building make sure you have all the resources you need for the wanted object. When you press the Menu Button, you open your Book of Survival. When you press on the item you want to build, you can then select the place to build it. You can also rotate the object and delete it. If you select an object but don't have enough resources, you will be notified that you need more resources. There are some items you need to unlock. All of your resources are visible in your inventory. Basic items Crafting Table To build a crafting table, you need the following: *6 boards *12 nails. On the crafting table, you can craft: boards, large logs, bolts and wood (only if you have wood chips, which can be gathered with a wood gathering machine on special trees). It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Fireplace To build a fireplace, you need the following: *6 wood *4 sticks *9 stones With the fireplace set up you can warm yourself up, get charcoal and cook food. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Well To build a well, you need the following: *10 stones *8 boards *2 large logs At the well you can drink water. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Bed To build a bed, you need the following: *20 leafs *8 boards *16 nails At the bed you can save the same. If you don't save the game, all of your progress will be lost if you exit the game. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Dirt To build soil, you need the following: *6 sticks *6 leafs On soil you plant seeds, grow your own garden and harvest food, once fully grown. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Smelter To build a smelter, you need the following: *10 stones In smelter you smelt raw iron into iron blocks. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Anvil To build an anvil, you need the following: *5 iron bars At the anvil you can craft nails, gears and metal sheets. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Meat Rack To build a meat rack, you need the following: *10 sticks At the meat rack you can dry and store meat. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Defense Horizontal Wall and Vertical Wall To build a wall, you need the following: *4 large logs *2 sticks This item is upgradable: #stick wall #wood wall #stone wall #metal wall It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Floor To build floors you need the following: *5 boards Spikes To build spikes, you need the following: *4 sticks *4 boards Defensive spikes which damage attacking enemies. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Stairs To build stairs, you need the following: *6 large logs *12 nails It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Sky Trap To build a sky trap, you need the following: *5 boards *12 nails *3 stones The sky trap falls onto enemies. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Defensive Tower To build a defensive tower, you need the following: *10 boards *10 nails *10 metal sheets *3 gears It shoots arrows at enemies. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. It unlocks when you reach level 3. Fuel Drill To build a fuel drill, you need the following: *7 boards *8 nails *5 gears Drills for raw fuel. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. It unlocks when you reach level 5. Refinery To build a refinery, you need the following: *5 boards *5 nails *5 metal sheets *1 gear Refines raw fuel into fuel. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. It unlocks when you reach level 5. Alchemy Station To build an alchemy station, you need the following: *5 boards *5 nails Brews potions. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Engineering Table To build an engineering table, you need the following: *5 boards *5 nails At an engineering table you can craft gun powder and ammo. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Proving Grounds Portal To build an engineering table, you need the following: *50 metal sheets *10 leafs *50 wood A portal to the proving grounds, which is usable once a day. It is a destroyable item and you can fix it. Creative items Barrel To build a barrel, you need the following: *5 boards Decorative only. Bedside Drawer To build a bedside drawer, you need the following: *5 boards Decorative only. Box To build a box, you need the following: *5 boards Decorative only. Hay To build hay, you need the following: *5 sticks Decorative only. Bookshelf To build a bookshelf, you need the following: *5 boards Decorative only. DECORATIVE ITEMS TO BUY WITH GOLD With purchasing gold (in-app purchase) you can buy items in-game. Once you buy an item with gold, it is always yours and unlimited. Table with Chairs To build a table with chairs, you need the following: * 50 GOLD Decorative only. Closet To build a closet, you need the following: *50 GOLD Decorative only. Boxus Plant To build a boxus plant, you need the following: *25 GOLD Decorative only. Postbox To build a postbox, you need the following: *50 GOLD Decorative only. Sofa To build a sofa, you need the following: *50 GOLD Decorative only. Special item for free Banana for scale Decorative only. Explosives Explosive Bomb To build an explosive bomb, you need the following: *2 gunpowder *2 iron bars You can craft an explosive bomb at the engineering table. Building on specific places Wood Chipping Machine You can place a '''Wood Chipping Machine '''on special kind of trees. Wood Chips can be crafted into wood logs. Quarry You can place a '''Quarry '''on special place on the ground. It mines for iron.